tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty
Rusty is a GRY Engineer TF2 Freak who plays the role of the The Shades' offensive/defensive combat coordinator. He was created by YouTube user honorcrocketts Appearance Rusty is a GRY Engineer wearing the Heavy Thinker and Deus-Ex specs. He is seen equipped with a blueprints tube and a distinctive metal glove. Personality and Behavior Rusty is commonly found at the Shade's base located at cp_coldfront, usually building robots out of scrap collected from the Shades assassins' battles. Prior to joining the Shades, Rusty had honed his skills in robotics and has an almost obsessive fascination in building robots, cyborgs and other useful contraptions. He is generally friendly in person and has yet to have any enemies. If he is not building, then he may be found helping others with gadgets he has built. Rusty receives his name for two reasons. The first being that over the years, he has lost some of his skill in creating robots and gadgets. It is often that his creations go haywire and breakdown. In some cases, his own cyborgs and robots turn hostile and attack Rusty himself. In response, he then developed a unique metal glove capable of rapidly corroding or "rusting" metal by touch, the second reason for his name. Rusty once lived in a peaceful community along with normal mercenaries before malevolent freaks destroyed the very community he thrived in. Leaving nothing but death and rubble, Rusty was in despair as he had no friends or machines to build. Shortly after, Rusty came in contact with a mysterious character claiming to be the head of the Shades organization. This presumed leader saw great value in Rusty's work and persuaded him to join in return for the restoration of peace and plenty of scrap metal. Unable to resist, Rusty found himself building the equipment for the Shades assassins as well as directing their operations. Powers and Abilities Rusty fights passively, relying on his robots and other contraptions to fight for him. However, he is capable of holding his ground if directly threatened. *Uses robots and cyborgs to fight his foes. *Creates custom, high-tech equipment for both him and the Shades assassins. *Has a metal glove capable of rapidly corroding metal, useful against enemies who use or are made of metal. *Skilled shotgun user. *Uses a shield generated by a PDA he carries around. It is cable of blocking bullets and other projectiles. Faults and Weaknesses Rusty is infamous among the Shades for his design flaws built within his robots and gadgets. It is often that in the heat of a fight, his robots and gadgets will breakdown and fail, or worse, will turn against him and the Shades. Rusty isn't too great as a combatant himself. His low stamina and physical defense means he won't last in a prolonged battle. He must rely on his robots and his fellow Shades companions to avoid being easily overwhelmed. As he can hold against one or two moderate freaks with his shotgun and PDA, he is better to stick to the side and let his companions fight. *Low stamina and defence. *His robots and gadgets tend to be unstable and sometimes downright unreliable. *He must rely on his contraptions. If he is found with nothing to build with, then he doomed to having only his shotgun and PDA shield. *His PDA shield is vulnerable to EMP or sapper like devices. *His PDA shield cannot stop explosions. Trivia *Despite his desire to restore peace among both normal mercenaries and Freaks, Rusty is currently unaware that the Shades eliminate both good and evil Freaks alike. *Rusty is responsible for the creation of the Shades assassins' guns and gadgets only. Biological enhancements were given to the assassins by someone else who has not yet been revealed. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *Rusty's Rogue Robots Category:Engineers Category:GRY Team Category:Gunners Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Monsters made by honorcrocketts Category:Near-normal